Talk:Yuri (character)
i was thinking that we could make a tiberium-universe article for yuri since he was with stalin...like about how all that we know about him is how he was doing work on mind control technology Capt Jim 21:23, 27 June 2007 (UTC) There actually was a Yuri (and another guy) in one of the expansion missions of Red Alert working on mind control. But, it's not made clear if it was intended to be the same Yuri as in RA2.--64.79.177.254 17:16, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Innacuracy The information on this page does not cooincide with the game. In RA2 it is suggested that Yuri is the mastermind behind all of the events of the war by forcing Romanov into launching the invasion by using mind control. Should this be added to the page?--Megedeath 00:23, 2 October 2007 (UTC) megedeath, you awakened me. "Yuri, an acolyte of Kane's (Nod was experimenting with psionics in the WWv2 C&C3) is sucked into a chrono-vortex that is created by a Chronosphere that GDI inadvertently activates (along with some other RA-era tech) while attempting to retrieve the only other existing suit of powered "screaming eagle" commando armor (the first was melted on re-entry from orbit when the Philadelphia was destroyed) from the sealed tech vaults at Area 51." Should this info be included? ríomhaire -- 21:40, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :I always thought there was a link between Kane and Yuri, but where is Kane in this twice-fractured timeline? Did Yuri "displace" him somehow? Is Kane actually there, behind the "behind the scences", observing his acolyte's actions? Maybe even directing them? Did Yuri rebel and then win the resulting "silent war" against Nod? What of Tiberium, which missed it's schedualed arrival? Or has it yet, tracking time is quite troublesome when chronospheres are active. I personally think that the convoluted RA series will eventually tie into where it was supposed to go all along; take ore for instance: RA3 has ore starting to run out, and that's the situation in the world just before the discovery of Tiberium. 00:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) army im looking for his faction in yuris revenge but i always just find him could you put oneof those were you looking for ... things that would be ery helpful and possibly make a article for his side like gdi, nod, soviets, allies, Global Liberation Army,China (Generals),United States of America (Generals),scrin,and empire of the rising sun have why is he the only faction that doesnt have its own page. picture can picture that wasnt on the box it isnt a very good picture either wikipedia has a better picture and we are a specialist wiki heres wikipedias http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/f/fa/Yuri_red_alert.jpg Yuri's tatoo What do you think about Yuri's tatoo? "On his forehead are tattooed three Hebrew letters "resh", "vav", and "yod." Interesting, but why he has it? In my opinion the combination of those three letters looks kind of like YP which could mean "Yuri Prime". Moskvin 18:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I've always found the choice of Hebrew letters to be quite peculiar. Maybe Yuri is Jewish? ICE Bullet (talk) 08:36, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Translation I noticed that the translation of "רוי" means "Roy" (male name). I also noticed that the Russian meaning of Roy is "Рой", which means swarm, cluster, or horde. Is it true Westwood wanted the Yuri faction to be a rushing faction? - Privatejfx141 (talk) 19:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Searching for "יור" and then translating from Hebrew to English comes up with more promising results: 'Chairman of'. 03:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) WOTP I believe that his supposed "connection" to the Empire of the Rising Sun's secret research into psychic technology should be classified as purely theoretical and fan based in nature. Considering it was never directly mentioned and it could only have been added to pay homage to the character, as the Yuri and his faction were quite popular, all of this without any other notable intentions in mind. Just sayin'. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']])